Dolphins
by GalaxieGurl
Summary: Booth goes shopping in search of a gift for his wife, to comfort her after Max's death.


Dolphins

 _A/N: I haven't had any story inspirations lately, but this popped into my head about 4:05 this morning. I hate adjusting to Daylight Savings Time in the spring!_

Booth decided his wife needed a special 'sump-in sump-in', as Caroline Julian would say, to relieve her sadness over losing Max. He'd awakened more than one night to hear her sobbing quietly in bed. He realized her grief would take time to resolve, but wanted to remind his wife of how much he loved her.

Now that he'd brought to justice the thugs who killed his father-in-law, his guilt over the older man's death eased somewhat. He'd spent several hours perusing the jewelry offered by his favorite stores in DC without success. He had something unique in mind, and finally decided to pay a visit to the shop where Aubrey had found Ms. Warren's engagement ring.

He knew, from Aubrey's description of his recent purchase, that the proprietor made custom jewelry pieces, and wondered if the man could bring his ideas into reality. He wanted a necklace Brennan could wear at work, and a fancier one she could wear for special occasions.

He envisioned the more ornate necklace as a sterling silver dolphin whose silhouette open-work body held three small diamonds set side by side, with a larger diamond set below it, nestled between the curved tips of its tail and pectoral fin.

The one for work, made of unadorned sterling silver, would consist of two dolphins curled around each other; like two interlocking open circles, one slightly larger, arching protectively over the second, whose nose touched its mate's chest.

Booth hoped that the symbolism of her mother's favorite animals would remind his Bones of her parents' love, for each other and for their children, and bring her comfort. Max and Ruth Keenan had not always made the right moves in life, but their decisions had been motivated by love and concern for their children's welfare and safety, nonetheless.

Brennan's father had returned to DC, knowing this meant his certain arrest, to be with his daughter and regain her trust. He had put forth the enormous effort needed to accomplish this monumental task. Both father and daughter knew nothing could erase her painful years in foster _uncare_ , as Max took to calling the system which had so badly mistreated his Tempe. But their mutual love and companionship were restored, giving them the chance to rebuild their family. Christine's arrival had made Max a 'Granpa' to his unmitigated delight, and the appearance of Hank the Tank had further deepened his happiness.

Knowing his wife wasn't ready for a night out, Booth secreted the simple entwined dolphins necklace on her dressing table the morning she returned to work after Spring Break. Their children's week-long vacation from school had given Brennan a respite as she took three days off to spend with them.

(The diamond necklace he laid by her place at the dining room table the following Friday evening. With careful advance planning, he'd prepared Gram's Bolognese sauce and pasta for dinner while the kids stayed over with Angela and Hodgins.) Her expressions upon finding each gift warmed his heart. Her eyes grew teary and a sweet smile spread across her beloved face.

"Oh, Booth, this is exquisite….dolphins…how lovely," she had said softly, "I don't know what prompted you to give me a piece of jewelry on a random Monday morning, but I'm touched. It's so unusual; I've never seen another like it. Where did you find this?"

"Aubrey helped an independent jeweler on F Street improve his store security a few years ago, and he found Jessica's engagement ring there. The old fellow, Richard Henry, makes some original pieces in his shop. He's gonna design a wedding band to go with the engagement ring once they set a date for the ceremony."

"It is fairly simple, and I thought you'd like something similar. I had an idea of what I wanted for you, and went in there to see if Mr. Henry could design a necklace for you. I think it turned out pretty nice. It seems like a piece of jewelry you could wear to work, nice but rather unobtrusive. You really like it, Bones?"

"Oh, yes, I do….thank you!"

"I thought it might remind you of your parents, and their love for each other, you, and Russ. I know they glommed up your teenage years inadvertently, but they meant well. I hoped it would comfort you when you look in the mirror, Bones."

"I love you, Booth, I'm very lucky to have you as my husband. I know I've been difficult since Max died, and I'm sorry."

"Hey, no apologies! You miss your dad; I do too. A loss like this isn't something you get over or dismiss is a day, a week, or a month. It takes time. It took me months to get over Pops' passing away; you know that. Don't be so rough on yourself."

"Yes, but I know you felt guilty, and it wasn't your fault, Booth."

"Well, now that those criminals are behind bars, I feel much better. I want to help you any way I can. I'm glad my little gift pleases you."

"Oh, so very much!" And she kissed him soundly.

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

The subsequent Friday afternoon, Booth had left work early, stopped at the market, and hurried home to prepare a large pot of Gram's Bolognese sauce, which he'd share with Angela and Hodgins when they brought Hank and Christine home Saturday morning. His wife's best friend had been eager to facilitate what she considered one of Booth's best romantic gesture to date. White tablecloth, candles, three long-stemmed roses by her plate with the silver-diamond dolphin necklace wound carefully around them….his presentation was just about perfect, he thought.

When Brennan came through the kitchen door from the garage, she had noticed the silence immediately.

"Where are the children?"

"Staying over at Hodgins' to watch _Moana_ with Michael Vincent," her husband grinned. "Come sit down, I've got dinner all ready."

He walked casually over to the stove to drain the pasta. Brennan stowed her messenger bag, purse, and keys in the front hall, and sank into her dining room chair with a grateful sigh.

"The Armenian soldier we were identifying today was tough. His heritage seems to have been quite mixed. Jessica and I had a time, deciding what region he came from so we could narrow down his regiment. We finally settled on the eastern province of Kharpout as his birthplace and so-"

She suddenly paused in her explanation. Booth waited, smiling to himself, as he filled two glasses with iced water, and two goblets with red wine.

"Booth! What's this? Another necklace? You just gave me one! It's beautiful, but too much!"

"Bones, I could give you a piece of jewelry every day for the rest of our lives, and it wouldn't be enough to express my love, and good fortune that you agreed to be my wife. You've blessed me more than you'll ever realize. I just hope this eases your loneliness a little."

"Actually, it was your dad who gave me the idea for this one. When we met for a beer six months ago when you gave that lecture in Cincinnati, he was lamenting that he hadn't given you anything special in a while. Told me he was planning to shop for a new dolphin pendant for your next birthday. Even described what he was looking for. But he never got the chance," Booth said, his voice trailing off.

"Poor Dad,' Brennan whispered.

Booth stood up, walked around the table, and enveloped his wife in a hug.

"Ya think he approves of my selection, Bones?"

"Booth, you know I don't believe my dad can see us."

"Well, I do, Bones, I do! Lemme put it on you, and then let's eat! I'm starved!"

"And after we polish off the tiramisu, we'll try another kind of dessert," he declared, waggling his eyebrows at her with a knee-melting smile.

"Sounds good to me, Booth. I do love you; so very much. And I feel very fortunate, too."


End file.
